Give It All Away"
by TaraJaneAKAMoonysChick
Summary: A girl from New Jersey finds out that she is the descendant of a great warrior from Middle-Earth. This means she will have to give up the life she has now, but Middle-Earth needs all the help it can get!
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
Hey! I'm new at writing Lord of the Rings fan fics, so PLEASE cut me some slack if I'm not that good. Anyway, before I start writing the story, I will introduce the characters that are mentioned in the beginning.  
  
Jane is a HUGE Lord of the Rings fan, like her best friends Alex and Mark. Jane has short black hair with red streaks in it and dark brown eyes. She is tall and thin, and hates sports. She's pretty much a bookworm.  
  
Mark is Jane and Alex's best friend. He is also a bookworm. He's a sort of a computer geek as well. Mark's real name is Brian, but he decided to change it to his middle name, which is Mark. He is shorter than Jane and Alex, has green eyes, and light brown hair.  
  
Alex, or Lexie, is of course best friends with Jane and Mark. She is very pretty and kind of preppy. Lexie used to be part of the "popular clique" but then gave up her popularity to be friends with Mark and Jane. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all you need to know in order to understand this fic. TTYL! 


	2. Chapter One - Decision of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Lord of the Rings. I do own, though,: Jane, Alex/Lexie, Mark, Tara Jacqueline, and Thomas Jacqueline.  
  
Author's Note: This isn't my first EVER fic, but it is my first Lord of the Rings fan fic. I have lots of harry potter fics that I might/might not finish, though on http://hogwartchlge.diaryland.com . My pen name on there is Tara. Well, please review! I will absolutely love you forever! Oh yah, Jane and her friends are 16.  
  
  
  
Alex: "You better call me later, Janey!  
  
Jane: "Don't worry, I will! And don't call me 'Janey', Alexandra!"  
  
Alex: "It's ALEX or LEXIE!"  
  
Mark: "Jane, just get off the bus so I can get off, too! I want to go home so I can read 'The Return of the King'!"  
  
Jane: "But you've read it like a MILLION times!"  
  
Alex: "And you haven't?"  
  
Mark: "Just shut up so Jane can get off the bus!"  
  
Alex: "Okay, see you guys later. AND REMEMBER TO CALL ME!"  
  
Jane: "Kay. See ya!"  
  
Mark: "Bye."  
  
Jane and Mark FINALLY got off the bus and started walking home. When it was time for Jane to turn the corner and Mark to keep going straight, they said their good-byes.  
  
While Jane was walking home, she heard footsteps and the rustling of leaves behind her. She looked around, but didn't see anything. Cautiously, Jane began walking again. Then, she heard that same sound of footsteps and leaves. To not let it get to her, she just continued walking and finally, she got to her door. She took out her key, since no one was going to be home for the rest of the day, opened the door, and went into her house. She plopped down onto a chair in the kitchen.  
  
Jane sat there for a few minutes. Then, she heard an exceptionally loud knock at the door. She went and answered it. The person at the door had long blonde hair, dazzling black eyes, and was dressed like a wood-elf! Jane blinked her eyes a few times. This person looked EXACTLY like Legolas from the Lord of the Rings! She believed all of those characters were real, but how would they get HERE? In the suburbs of a small town in New Jersey?  
  
Person: "Er, excuse me, but I need to talk to someone."  
  
Jane: "Who are you?"  
  
Person: "I shall tell you later."  
  
Jane: "Umm…. Okay. Well, who are you looking for?"  
  
Person: "I think, well, YOU are just the person I'm looking for."  
  
Jane: "What do you want?"  
  
Person: "May I please come inside?"  
  
Jane: "Uh, sure"  
  
Jane let the young man in. They both sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Jane: "So, what were you going to speak to me about?"  
  
He didn't answer. His eyes were transfixed on 'The Fellowship of the Ring' book that lay on the kitchen table.  
  
Person: "Oh, I am deeply sorry, m'lady, but this book caught my eye."  
  
He pointed to the book. Jane did not care about that, though. She was wondering why this handsome young man called her "m'lady"  
  
Person: "I am guessing you have read these books?"  
  
Jane: "Yes, have you?"  
  
Person: "Actually, no. But I know all of those stories. You see, I know about all of this because I have LIVED these books. I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf. I am extremely pleased to meet you, Tara Jacqueline."  
  
Jane: "WHAT?! Noooo way! First of all, why are you here and second of all, who the hell is Tara Jacqueline?"  
  
Legolas: "I was informed by Aragorn that you might've not known. You are the descendant of a great ancient Warrior from Middle-Earth. We have been keeping a close watch on you throughout your life. Based on the strength and confidence you have shown, we could really use you."  
  
Jane: "Wait a minute… WAIT A MINUTE! YOU ARE TELLING ME I AM SOME DESCENDANT OF A WARRIOR AND YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME ALL OF MY LIFE AND I HAVE STRENGTH AND CONFIDENCE?!"  
  
Legolas: "Basically, yes."  
  
Jane: "How could I be strong and confident? I am the girliest, WEAKEST person you would ever meet! I'm more preppy than Lexie! Okay, maybe not that preppy and girlie, but I'm close to it."  
  
Legolas: "In training, you will be a great fighter."  
  
Jane: "Okay, but you still haven't answered my other question. Who is Tara Jacqueline?"  
  
Legolas: "It is your name."  
  
Jane: "My name is Jane Starson, not this Tara Jackie person you speak of."  
  
Legolas: "Well, JANE, when you were born in Middle-Earth, your mother and your father named you Tara. This was a week right before your father died."  
  
Jane: "My mother and father live in NEW JERSEY!"  
  
Legolas: "Yes, those are your second parents. We sent you here when you were six months old, after your mother passed away. Gandalf put a spell on your parents and other adopted family to think that you were with them those six months. And you were bewitched to look like them as well."  
  
Jane: "Well, what do I REALLY look like?"  
  
Legolas: "When I saw you when you were a baby, you had those same dark brown eyes, but your hair was black. Humm… it still is, though, only with red streaks."  
  
Jane: "Oh, my hair is really light brown, I just dyed it."  
  
Legolas: "That would be a reasonable explanation."  
  
Jane: "So, anyway…. You came here to bring me to Middle-Earth? For how long?"  
  
Legolas: "Yes. And we were thinking you could stay, well, forever."  
  
Jane: "WHAT?! But I have a perfect life here! I love my family and my friends! I am supposed to just give it all up?! Just not see my family or friends anymore?!"  
  
Legolas: "Okay, you can go home after the war."  
  
Jane: "A war? As in, the War of the Ring?"  
  
Legolas: "Yes."  
  
Jane: "Wait, but it already has happened."  
  
Legolas: "The books don't always tell what REALLY happens. According to those books, things are just happening at the end of the 'Fellowship of the Ring'. Even that book tells some fake stories."  
  
Jane: "So, back to the leaving issue. Aren't people going to notice that I'm gone?"  
  
Legolas: "They will be living without you. You will be erased from their memory during the time you are here.. When you come back, everything will be the same, though. If this is too confusing, it's okay, I didn't understand either. But Gandalf is an expert, so he has it all worked out. Everything will be okay."  
  
Jane: "What happens if I die?"  
  
Legolas: "That would be a big problem. But, we REALLY need you. We need all the help we can get. So please, will you help us?"  
  
As he said this, Legolas got up and offered Jane his hand. Jane looked at his hand for a few moments, but then took it and helped herself up.  
  
Jane: "Okay, I'll do it." 


	3. Chapter Two - Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own ANYTHING. An exception for the following characters: Tara Jacqueline/Jane, Thomas Jacqueline, Alex/Lexie, and Mark. I do not own anything else. DONT SUE ME.  
  
Author's Note: Hello! I as of right now have no idea what I am going to write, so beware if this chapter sucks. It WILL get better, I promise you.  
  
*when i posted it last time it was all one big paragraph and it looked yucky. hopefully this time it turns out okay, if not, you'll just have to deal with it. sorry!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, where were we? Ah yes, in the kitchen at Jane's house. She is in there with Legolas. As our story continues...  
  
Legolas helped Jane up.  
  
Jane: So, what now? We go to the Council of Elrond and form the Fellowship, right?  
  
Legolas: Excuse me? I'm afraid I do not understand....  
  
Jane: What do you mean? I thought you said you live these books?  
  
Legolas: Not exactly. Like I said, alot of the stories in there are made up. The only things that are the same are the people. And yes, we are to go to the Council of Elrond in Rivendell in a few days. We do not have much time.  
  
Jane: Hmm.. I guess Tolkein didn't know much about you people. This is all way too confusing.  
  
Legolas: I beg your pardon?  
  
Jane: Legolas, you are confusing me. Before you said that our journey begins at the end of "The Fellowship of the Ring". Now you're saying that it starts at the Council of Elrond?  
  
Legolas: To be honest with you, I just said that to get you to shut up since you're questions were highly annoying. But anyway... things aren't going to happen like they do in the books. Our future isn't planned out, we plan it out. You don't expect us to live by some fairytale?  
  
Jane: I guess you're right. Okay, I'll stop asking annoying questions. Hey, when are we getting there and where exactly are we going?  
  
Legolas: We are to go to Mirkwood and make our journey to Rivendell. Gandalf put this spell on me so we can transport to Mirkwood.  
  
Jane: Wouldn't it be easier to just transport to Rivendell?  
  
Legolas: Well I want to say good-bye to my girlfriend.  
  
Jane rolled her eyes as he said this. She was annoyed that they had to make a long journey, but kind of disappointed that this handsome elf had a girlfriend. Oh well, she should've known that would be too good to be true.  
  
Jane: You're stupid. But anyway... should I pack my bags and stuff or do I have clothes there?  
  
Legolas: Well, I don't think your.... attire would go well with the style of Middle-Earth. They might be frightened of you if they saw you in that.  
  
Jane: What's so "frightening" about my clothes?  
  
Legolas tried hard to stifle a laugh. Jane was wearing a black long-sleeved bell shirt, a dark red mini-skirt with a slit that looked like it was made by cutting it with scissors, black chunky platform boots, and red and black striped knee-highs.  
  
Legolas: Oh, nothing at all. Just maybe the fact that normal citizens of Middle-Earth don't wear dark red and black clothes or high shoes. Not to mention they wear they're hair like you do.  
  
He had a point. Jane had her hair in two messy pigtail buns.  
  
Jane: Alright, alright, I get your point. I don think I have any clothes that would be "proper" for Middle-Earth, so where am I supposed to get clothes?  
  
Legolas: You can borrow them from my girlfriend, Kairyn. I think she's the same size as you.  
  
Jane: Okay. So, can we leave NOW?  
  
Legolas: As long as you don;t have any more questions, we can leave.  
  
Jane: Okay, lemme just get one thing.  
  
Jane ran to her room and came out with a portable CD player.  
  
Legolas: What is that?  
  
Jane: A portable machine that plays music.  
  
Legolas: Oh, I love music! Especially the flute and trumpet. They sound so beautiful. Can I listen?  
  
Jane grinned evilly, turn up the volume high as it could go, and put the earphones on Legolas. She pressed play. Legolas had a frightened look on his face.  
  
Legolas: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!!!  
  
Jane pushed the stop button.  
  
Jane: I guess you don't like Linkin Park much then, eh?  
  
Legolas: What kind of music is that?  
  
Jane: It's rock music. It's not the flute or trumpet, but what can I say, it's all good.  
  
Legolas: You are a very strange child.  
  
Jane: Don't call me a child, I'm sixteen.  
  
Jane stuck her tongue out at Legolas and crossed her arms. Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Legolas: If you say so.  
  
Jane: So, NOW can we go?  
  
Legolas: Yes, yes, yes, we can go.  
  
Jane: Ok... what, do we say `abra kadabra' or something like that to get there?  
  
Legolas: No. Gandalf gave me pixie dust. We just throw it on ourselves and we'll end up in Mirkwood.  
  
Jane: Sounds like a rip-off of Peter Pan, but okay.  
  
Jane grabbed the pouch of fairy dust and sprinkled it on the chair. It didn't go anywhere.  
  
Jane: What the hell? It doesn't work!  
  
Legolas: Because it only works on things or people with the spell that Gandalf enchanted. For example, me.  
  
Jane: Then how am I supposed to get there?  
  
Legolas took her arms and wrapped them around his waste. He then sprinkled the fairy dust on both of them and then put his arms around her waste. They both closed their eyes in anxiety of starting their adventure. 


	4. Chapter Three - Mirkwood

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! I only own the characters: Jane/Tara Jacqueline, Thomas Jacqueline, Troy Marcus, Kairyn, Alex/Lexie, and Mark. Anything else, I do NOT own!  
  
Author's Note: Jacqueline is to be pronounced as jack-wil-ine, with a long I, like eye, not jack-wil-een.  
  
Chapter Three – Mirkwood  
  
Legolas and Jane appeared in Mirkwood outside of Kairyn's house. Legolas's arms are still wrapped around Jane's waist and her arms are wrapped around Legolas's neck. They stand there like that for a few seconds, until Kairyn comes out with a look on her face that clearly said "what is she doing here."  
  
Kairyn: Legolas! What are you doing? And who is she?  
  
Legolas and Jane noticed they're close position and broke apart.  
  
Legolas: Kairyn, this is Jane. Jane, this is Kairyn. Jane is the girl Gandalf wanted me to bring here in Middle-Earth. She is to help our troops in battle.  
  
Kairyn looked utterly surprised. She was staring at Jane with a puzzled look. Mind you, Jane was still wearing her punkish outfit and outrageous hairstyle.  
  
Jane: Well, what are you looking at me like that for? Would you mind stop staring?  
  
Kairyn stopped staring at Jane and Legolas got mad.  
  
Legolas: Jane!  
  
Jane: Well she was staring at me like I'm some freak-show.  
  
Legolas: That's enough.  
  
Kairyn: I apologize, Jane. Legolas, lighten up.  
  
Legolas: Okay. Now, dear, Jane needs some proper attire. Can she borrow some of your clothes?  
  
Kairyn: Of course, why don't you two come inside.  
  
Kairyn opened the door and led Legolas and Jane inside and into her room. She got out some clothes and handed them to Jane.  
  
Legolas and Kairyn exited so that Jane could change. A few moments later, Jane came out.  
  
Legolas: What about your hair? Kairyn, could you fix Jane's hair so that it looks atleast half-way descent?  
  
Jane: But it took me forever to get it like this!  
  
Legolas: Whatever. You shall not wear it like that at the Council of Elrond. Understood?  
  
Jane: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Legolas: So, ready to go?  
  
Jane: Don't I need like a horse and weapons and stuff?  
  
Legolas: We will provide you with a horse soon. Weapons will be provided when we go to the Council of Elrond.  
  
Jane: Okay then. Nice meeting you, Kairyn. And thanks for the clothes.  
  
Kairyn: Anytime. Good day, Jane.  
  
Legolas kissed Kairyn.  
  
Legolas: Farewell.  
  
Kairyn: Goodbye, my love.  
  
They kissed again and then Jane and Legolas left the house.  
  
Jane: So, where now?  
  
Legolas: We are going to get you a horse. My friend Troy has a few of them. We shall walk to his house.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at Troy's house Legolas knocked on his door.  
  
Legolas: Hello, Troy. We need to borrow one of your horses and I need to pick up mine.  
  
Troy: Well hello. And who might this lovely young lady be?  
  
Jane: I'm Jane Starson.  
  
Troy: I have never seen you around here before. Nor have I heard of that name.  
  
Legolas: She is Tara Jacqueline, descendant of Thomas Jacqueline. She's the one who is to help us.  
  
Troy: Oh, oh! It is a great pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tara. Troy Marcus.  
  
Troy bowed and kissed Jane's hand.  
  
Jane: Thanks, you too.  
  
Legolas: Okay, now Troy, enough of that. Wee need to find this girl a horse.  
  
Troy: Right. Onward.  
  
He led them to a big fenced pen full of horses.  
  
Troy: Ever ridden one before?  
  
Jane: Nope.  
  
Troy: I'll have to give you Francis here.  
  
Jane: He's beautiful.  
  
Francis was a brown horse with a shiny coat and a blonde mane.  
  
Troy: You don't have to give him back to me, keep him. Francis is a great horse. Very obedient. Should be good enough for your journey. Here's Moonlight, Legolas.  
  
Jane: Thank you.  
  
Legolas: Yes, thank you. Okay, well we best be going. I will see you soon, Troy.  
  
Troy: Goodbye, Legolas. Farewell, Ms. Tara Jacqueline.  
  
Jane: Good day Troy Marcus. And call me Jane.  
  
They walked away from Troy's house and Francis and Moonlight followed.  
  
Legolas: So what do you think of Troy?  
  
Jane: He was nice. Weird how he was so enthusiastic when he met me. Will everyone be like that?  
  
Legolas: As of now, you are just a friend of mine. No one knows you are the descendant of Thomas Jacqueline yet. Except for Gandalf, Elrond, and I. And now, Troy knows.  
  
Jane: Oh.  
  
Legolas: Shouldn't we be getting on our horses?  
  
Legolas got on Moonlight, his beautiful silver horse, while Jane remained silent.  
  
Legolas: Well?  
  
Jane: I don't know how to ride a horse.  
  
Legolas: Here, I'll show you.  
  
Legolas hopped off of Moonlight and got on Francis.  
  
Legolas: Here, do what I just did. I'll help you up.  
  
He held out his hand and Jane took it. He helped her up. She was sitting on Francis in back of Legolas.  
  
Legolas: Okay, hold on to me now, and watch me closely.  
  
Jane wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder so she could watch what he was doing.  
  
Legolas: Okay, you just hold on to the reins. Pull them in the direction you want to go. To go fast, you shake them like this. To stop, you pull them like this. Okay?  
  
Jane: I think I've got it.  
  
Legolas: Just ride with me for now, I guess.  
  
Jane: Okay.  
  
Legolas: Okay then. C'mon, Moonlight.  
  
Legolas's horse followed him and Jane as they rode into the night. 


End file.
